Admiral Ugly
Admiral Eugine "Ug-Lee" Ugly is a roleplay character used by the account Admiral Ugly. History Tantaya Prime (ages 5-18) There was a time before AdmiralUgly was evil. It was during his late teenage years, on the planet Tantaya Prime. He was there because his parents abandoned him as an infant. Some of his technology (the phasers) were stolen when he was still five years old, leaving him entirely defenseless against the wolves that live in the woods in most places on this planet. He had to then learn to fight them off with his bare hands, causing him to become a very good fighter. When he was fifteen, he finally found a city. The people there mostly hated him because his skin tone was white and not green like most of the people in their race. They almost burnt him at the stake for witchcraft, claiming that the advanced devices his parents had left with him were the work of the demons. Fortunately, two Tantayans, Steve Tocsin and Elizabeth Klaxon, realized it was science, and managed to narrowly save Ugly. The fire, however, burned his face so badly that he needed to undergo reconstructive surgery. The surgery, taking place on a prewarp un-advanced planet, didn't work very well. This is much of the reason that people called him Ugly. Eventually, he adopted it as his last name, believing it to be true. Somewhere around his eighteenth birthday, Ugly became the leading scientist of the planet, bringing them out of the age that they were in, and into the age of warp travel. Since every species on other planets around Tantaya Prime were much stronger, Ugly invented a life sign blocker to keep the planet from danger. It made the planet look mostly empty and somewhat uninhabitable when scanned by most scanners. A scientist working under Ugly, of course, immediately stole the idea for the blocker, and got awarded their version of the Nobel Peace Prize. Ugly was fired, and replaced with said scientist. Ugly was thrown out on the street, since the science complex was paying for this housing. He no longer had anywhere to live. Once again, he was saved by his friends Elizabeth and Steve. They took him in, and eventually Ugly fell in love with Elizabeth. However, Elizabeth was more so in love with Steve. When Ugly heard this, he packed up and left, in a ship of his own design, not knowing Elizabeth was pregnant with his child. The ship was sabotaged by the scientist who stole the credit for the blocker machine. The scientist had also stolen the credit for this ship design. Ugly could barely breathe before a Federation ship finally found him drifting through space. Upon reentry into human society, Ugly joined the Federation. He was, by most people's estimation, the smartest, strongest, most experienced, and best captain that ever served in Starfleet. Captain of the USS Vortex (age 30-35) Admiral Ugly, then Captain Ugly, had by now demonstrated great strength and honor in the fleet, and became a captain at a younger age than most people. When he was 32, he and his first officer, cvscvs2 (Kmosko), were on assignment to protect Tantaya Prime from the Romulans. Ugly decided to take his shore leave on the planet, and finally see his old friends once more, making up with them. Unfortunately, Steve and Elizabeth had gotten married, and had six children. This brought the captain rage, and almost made him not enter the house. Even more unfortunately, he did enter the house. As he entered, Steve shot at the door, thinking he was a trespasser. Most unfortunately of all, Steve was a terrible shot, missed, and shot his wife, who died ten hours later at the hospital. Both Steve and Eugene blamed themselves, and didn't speak to each other again for a long time. Steve left his children, the eldest of whom was 15, to fend for themselves in his grief. Steve then invented an amnesia machine to try to remove the awful memory from his head. It malfunctioned, and the entire planet lost memory constantly. Steve eventually gained an immunity to this, as did some other people on the planet. Once he realized what he had done, he tried to reverse the effects, and was successful to a large extent. He, of course, forgot of his murder of Elizabeth, so in effect, his mission was successful. Ugly returned home, and was awarded the rank of Admiral. Cvs then took over command of the Vortex. Lower Admiralcy (age 36-40) Admiral Ugly had had a hard life so far, but he was finally about to be recognized for his achievements, by becoming the deputy of Fleet Admiral Gamegecko. Instead of choosing him, however, Gamegecko chose cvs to be his partner, claiming the reason was to have a "Pathos to balance out my Logos". This came with an immediate promotion to admiral, infuriating Admiral Ugly, who was a full decade older than him, and had done more to earn the rank. It also sparked some hatred of cvs. Cvs had temporary command of the USS Victory-B, on some kind of assignment to the Beta quadrant. Admiral Ugly went along with him. At the time, they were the same rank. Cvs was incapacitated, so Ugly took command. Cvs' first officer and friend vampireman didn't like the decisions that Ugly was making, so he got him removed from the bridge and took command. He was thrown in the brig, and was almost killed, until a revived Cvs and vampireman took him our of the brig just in time to save him as the ship exploded. The Admiral lost his arm in the escape, because Cvs chose to save Vamp from under a piece of rubble instead. The Admiral, to this day, blames Cvs for losing his left arm. It was especially bad, because Ugly had been bitten by one of the aforementioned wolves before in the right arm. The wolves of Tantaya Prime have a venom in their teeth that is incurable and mostly paralyzes the area around the bite. Ugly now only had one arm, and it barely worked. Cvs was then congratulated and awarded for the saving of some of the people, vamp was let off scott-free for committing mutiny, and Ugly was fitted with a robotic arm of his own design, which he had to use his life's savings to pay for the parts for. He was now once again living in a house provided by the science committee, but this one was in a dormitory with a bunch of college age boys, who often threw parties and played games with his arm, which they dis-attached while he slept. Ugly was slowly becoming more and more volatile as more and more bad things happened to him. Soon, Ugly was routinely being passed up for promotions, which were instead being given to Cvs. Before long, Cvs was Head Admiral. It took ugly another two years to become Fleet Admiral, playing second fiddle to his former first officer. Fleet Admiral (age 41-today) Admiral Ugly, now Fleet Admiral, currently inspects various ships as they go through space. At any time, he may show up on a federation starship to inspect it. Most often, he inspects the Uss Victory-D, the ship that he and Cvs designed. However, despite his best efforts, Cvs got all the credit for it. Cvs insists he was not the one to make this happen. He now openly discusses his hatred for Cvs, and occasionally talks of his hatred for Steve. He is now mocked and ridiculed by his fellow officers, who receive no punishment for the disrespect. They will often call him Ugly, not even having to make a clever pun, because he had made it his last name all those years ago. The constant pressure seems to have gotten to him recently, as he, most of the time, is extremely prone to yelling, insulting, and making bad command decisions. Ofttimes he will be simply knocked out cold by crew members, before even doing anything wrong, simply because they expect him to. As an insult to injury, an alien race believes he is so Ugly, that he is actually a super-weapon (see the Ugly Maneuver). Any attempts to try to fix his face have just made it worse. The most recent tragedy to strike Ugly was his girlfriend Sue, who managed to apparently look past his face. She was killed when the Uss Victory-C crash landed on Earth, wiping out her suburb and thousands of other lives along with her. Cvs had been captaining it, and he had done it to save the lives of over a million people in the adjacent suburb. Ugly didn't care for this explanation, and hated Cvs even more for it, to the point where at the mention of his name, he would immediately punch a crew member. Upon receiving Sue's personal affects, he found a holo-diary entry, in which she said she was only with him in order to get money, power, and fame. This finally tipped Ugly over the edge, and he is now in the state he is today. Personality Admiral Ugly, though extremely easily provoked, and quite evil seeming at times, is not Ugly to the core. Those who take the time to be kind to him and get to know him can find out that he is just a misunderstood person who has been treated like dirt for his entire life. To those who don't take that time, he will often insult, yell at, and be generally mean to. This tends to create a cycle in which people will act rude to Ugly based only on his reputation, causing him to act rude in return, never getting a chance to talk like human beings. Accomplishments Tantaya Prime Ugly basically made or assisted in making (or was the direct cause of the creation of) all technology on Tantaya Prime, after that of the atomic era. This is perhaps his greatest accomplishment. Bionic Arm His arm is another accomplishment. This is not because it is a technological wonder, but instead because he designed the plans for the arm back when he was only 14 on Tantaya Prime. He then built the arm out of spare parts (now in the Federation), using literally only one hand (because his other arm was gone). Ugly's arm is capable of lifting loads up to a metric ton, and has been known to be able to punch through objects that shouldn't be punch-through-able with ease. Though there are other arms Ugly could be equipped with, that are arguably superior, Ugly prefers to keep his own arm. The Admiralcy The fact that after everything, Admiral Ugly even became an admiral, is amazing. Relationships Zeuscallum (Bunny) Admiral Ugly at first hated Zeuscallum, as he did with most people. However, more recently, Bunny has earned his respect. He still treats Bunny badly most of the time, but Bunny is the closest thing that Ugly has to a friend, and Ugly will often confide in Bunny. Bunny is also the only one who can get away with ordering around Ugly, or calling him Ugly/insulting him to his face. Zeuscallum (Nyssa) Admiral Ugly secretly holds feelings for Nyssa, and has now told her of this fact. He does not know how she feels. More recently, Ugly holds resentment towards Nyssa, because she relieved him of duty, and was not there when he was lying on a bed dying from a self-inflicted wound to the heart. cvscvs2 Ugly hates cvscvs2 with all his heart. If it were possible, he would probably launch a coup d'etat, but he has no followers, so it is not. Every time he sees him, he will scream and run. If someone mentions his name, he will lash out, often violently. It is an unhealthy obsession with hating him. AdmiralSmugly Since AdmiralUgly created Smugly, their relationship is complicated. He feels some of what he felt for Elizabeth for her, but a lot more so responsibility like that of a father. CommanderUgly Add here Quotes "I will end you!" - Admiral Ugly to everyone. "Listen, I don't care if your dad is Ronald Raygun..." - Admiral Ugly to unnamed alien. "OHHH, YOU KNOW WHAT'S FAST AND POWERFUL? MY FIST!" - Admiral Ugly to unnamed alien. "Well, if we die, then sobeit. We'll die saving the federation, trillions of lives." - Admiral Ugly to zeuscallum (Crewman) "Sir, must I relieve you of duty?" '' ''"Must I relieve you of life?" -Admiral Ugly in response to Crewman "I guess I only have one volume..." - Admiral Ugly "Sometimes you have to do bad to do good." - Admiral Ugly to Nyssa "I've never noticed it before, but the stars truly are beautiful." - Admiral Ugly, after meeting his son "I'm Admiral Ugly, and Admiral Ugly never dies." - Admiral Ugly to Bunny Trivia * Admiral Ugly is fluent in Klingon * Admiral Ugly once fought alongside Klingons, and is skilled with a Batleth * Admiral Ugly has an IQ of nearly 175, and is never slow to boast about it * Elizabeth's favorite song was "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin, which was left with Ugly along with some of his technology when he was first left on the planet. Because of this, Ugly also loves this song, as it reminds him of her. * Admiral Ugly has a robotic heart, gotten after he was shot in the heart by a Flatline Pistol.